


A Palace of Wolves and Games

by ruby_tucker



Series: Jacinter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ryu day, childhood fic, jacinter week 2020, tlc shipweeks 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Jacin is playing hide and seek with Winter, and when he finds her, they have a new friend.
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Winter Hayle & Jacin Clay & Ryu
Series: Jacinter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872289
Kudos: 3





	A Palace of Wolves and Games

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find my fics earlier, go to my tumblr ruby-tucker! I post all my fics there first!

“Winter! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Jacin called down the hallway. Where was she? They had agreed to play only in the downstairs west wing, so it wouldn’t be too hard to find each other, but he couldn’t find her anywhere and he only had a few rooms left to check. 

He looked into the informal sitting room across from the huge room called the menagerie. Jacin had always loved the menagerie, but Winter loved it more. She played with the birds and the dogs. Occasionally, an earthen would be held hostage in there, and Winter would try to set them free. 

At twelve years old, Jacin knew she shouldn’t be trying to let Queen Levana’s hostage’s free. If she truly succeeded, Levana would have her on trial at best. At worst, Princess Winter would be dead. He wasn’t ready for her to be gone. 

Jacin was not used to feelings. He loved his parents, but that was different. He had never had a crush. Until recently. 

As much as his parents had deemed it improper, Winter had insisted on having a sleepover in the guard chamber. She had said Levana wouldn’t notice her absence. Winter had been right. But that didn’t surprise Jacin. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. Once, during the sleepover, Winter had hugged him. He couldn’t remember why. It didn’t matter. During that moment, he had developed a crush on Winter. 

No. Winter shouldn’t be in his thoughts. She was a princess. He wanted to be a doctor. And he knew very well that princesses did not marry doctors. 

“Jacin?” A voice asked from across the hall. He immediately recognized it as his dad’s. “Do you know where Princess Winter is?” His dad asked. 

Jacin shook his head. “Nope. We’re playing hide and seek.” 

Sir Clay nodded. “Okay son, when you find her, tell her that Queen Levana wants to see her.” 

“Okay.” 

He proceeded to search the informal parlor. She wasn’t near the desk, or in the small waiting room attached. Jacin wondered why it was even there. He had never seen anyone meet in this parlor or any other room in this wing other than the menagerie. He supposed it could be for the public. Occasionally, Queen Levana would have an event that the rich aristocrats of the inner sectors would be allowed to attend. The menagerie was a very popular spot, and this could be open with it. 

After scouring the room for quite some time, he knew there was only one logical spot for her to be. The menagerie. 

Jacin felt the urge to run over to the menagerie but decided against it. He and Winter were lucky to be able to play hide and seek like this. He didn’t want to jinx there shot at playing one of the few games they were allowed to. 

Entering the menagerie, Jacin instantly felt warmer than before. The exotic plants in the room needed to be at tropical temperatures, which he normally loved, but not when his dad made him wear this stuffy shirt. 

Normally, Jacin was fully captivated by the menagerie. The crazy plants and animals, and the small river that flowed through some of the exhibits. But today, there was something much more beautiful blocking his view. 

It was Winter.

“Jacin,” she whispered, “Do you want to come and meet Ryu?” 

***

“Princess Winter Hayle-Blackburn,” the guard announced, “The Queen has requested your company immediately.” 

“Thank you, Sir Ramson,” Winter replied sweetly, “I’ll go right away.” Jacin watched Sir Ramson nod. They had been playing with Winter’s nice wolf-friend Ryu for quite some time now. Jacin had thought wolves were vicious, foul creatures, but after meeting Ryu, he wasn’t quite so sure. Ryu had just been brought to the palace yesterday and seemed mostly scared. 

He had been reluctant to warm up to Jacin, but after doing so, the three of them played for a while. Winter had played fetch with him, but he had decided against it. Even though Ryu was sweet, he didn’t want to take his chances. 

“Bye Winter,” he said softly, almost embarrassed by saying it. 

“Bye Jacin,” she responded, “We should come to play with Ryu again tomorrow. He’s lonely.” 

“I think so too.” It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
